Ultraman R/B/Episodes
1. “Let’s start as Ultraman brothers!” Ayaka City is a peaceful place where ordinary life is disrupted when a giant monster appears. Ushio Minato, who runs the clothing store Quattro M, has two sons, Katsumi and Isami, who are caught up in the rampage of the fire monster. When a moment of desperation comes, the curtain opens on a story of families as the two brothers gain the ability to become Ultraman. Grigio Bone 2. Despite his younger brother taking the ability to become Ultraman in stride, Katsumi is afraid of the power he’s obtained. Their younger sister, Asahi, whose catchphrase is “Happy♪”, uses her healing nature to help the two brothers, who have clashed over their views. Suddenly, a monster appears and Isami is unable to move when he’s pinned down. Black King 3. The three siblings visit the passionate Makoto Aizen, president of AizenTech, a company located in Ayaka City and are enchanted by their displays of cutting-edge technology. It’s then revealed that the mother of the three siblings was once doing “specific research” for AizenTech. During their visit, a giant monster with the ability to turn items into stone attacks. Gargorgon 4. Back in high school, Katsumi was a pitcher for his high school’s baseball team. The eldest of the Minato siblings gave up on his dreams when their mother disappeared so as to support his family. Katsumi shows off his burning fighting spirit in a retirement match for a local baseball team’s coach. Katsumi is injured during a battle with a monster and uses the coach’s words and skills as a pitcher to find renewed determination in his mission as Ultraman. Red King 5. A young girl named Yuuha Ninomiya has a burning desire to fly in the sky, but the wings that she developed at her university only continue to fail her. Despite her failures, Isami will come to her aid and help her with her wings! Just at that moment, another kaiju, Gue-Basser appears in the city! Isami will gain the courage and the strength to fight alongside his newfound wind! Go for it, Isami! Ultraman Blu! Gue-Basser 6. Katsumi Minato (Ultraman Rosso) & Isami Minato (Ultraman Blu) get surprised at the reunion with a girl, Kaoru Komaki, who looked after them in the childhood. But a monster suddenly appears and takes her away. Mecha Gomora 7. Isami Minato (Ultraman Blu) gets scared to transform after he experienced the near death of a civilian. After knowing this, Katsumi Minato (Ultraman Rosso) decides to face the enemy alone. Will Isami be able to recover? Grigio Bone 8. Ultraman Rosso (Katsumi Minato) & Ultraman Blu (Isami Minato) are the ones who are protecting the earth. Makoto Aizen suddenly calls the brothers, gives them something and showing his true identity. Finally Ultraman Orb Dark appears! Aribunta 9. After knowing the True Aim of Ultraman Orb Dark (Makoto Aizen), Ultraman Rosso (Katsumi Minato) & Ultraman Blu (Isami Minato) who have got defeated previously return for another match. N/A 10. When Minato Family had planned for a picnic, crossing the limits, that person appears once again. Ultraman Rosso and Blu will need to face a new threat. Gomess (S), Horoboros 11. True Hero appears before the people in despair. His name is Ultraman Orb Dark Noir Black Schwarz. Horoboros, Bezelb 12. 13. TBA TBA id:Ultraman R/B/Episode ms:Senarai episod Ultraman R/B Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:Episodes Category:Episode Guides Category:Ultraman R/B